STAR WARS:POLARISED WORLDS
by Fluttershypegasus
Summary: Prequel/Sequel Trilogy crossover. Sequel Deconstuction. A anomaly in time and space has opened, and Yoda, Anakin and Obi Wan are sent to investigate, along with a few allies. But when they are taken to a world much like their own, where a Resistance and a new Order are fighting a new war, will they be able to find out what is so flawed about this place and the people within it?


STAR WARS: POLARISED WORLDS

_The Clone War rages throughout the Galaxy, and the force becomes ever more difficult for the Jedi to read. However, even through this chaotic tempest, the Jedi have been able to sense a sudden MYSTERIOUS RIFT appear outside the planet of Naboo. Fearing a deadly new Sith plot, a squad of Jedi lead by MASTER YODA are sent to investigate, with the esteemed senator of Naboo accompanying them on their mission…_

"Artoo, double check the coordinates." The voice of Anakin Skywalker rang through the ship. The little astromech droid chirped in confirmation. They were indeed in the right place.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Anakin continued, turning to his mentor Obi-Wan Kenobi, "This reminds me too much of the little adventure we had together on Mortis."  
"I know the feeling," replied Obi Wan Kenobi, "However, this time we are far more prepared for such an encounter, wouldn't you agree, Master Yoda?" He turned to the little green alien in the back.

"Not sure am I, that we may ever be truly prepared for what awaits us," Said Yoda, "The Galactic War for far too long has continued, and as this happens the force, ever more out of balance becomes. Unless balance to the force is brought, surprised by these types of anomalies for much longer, we will not be."

Suddenly, there was a loud clatter from behind the door. A golden, humanoid droid stumbled out.

"Really, now," he said, "The senator from Naboo has gone too far this time! Oh dear, how I will be able clear up all those parts again I have no idea. Come along, Artoo!"

"Mesa mui mui sorry!" Came the voice of the gungan Jar Jar Binks, "Mesa will clear up by own mess, ookie day?"

"Oh, Jar Jar, please don't- "

It was too late. Jar Jar had attempted to put the disused head of a pit droid back on the shelf with all the others, but it only managed to dislodge another droid head, belonging to an ancient assassin droid. With the tiny amount of power still present within its core, its "eyes" dimly lit up, and its vocaliser managed to croak out the words "stupid…meatbag…" before finally shutting down for good.

"Stop fooling around back there!" Snapped Anakin, "We should be coming up to- "and he stopped suddenly. The Jedi could sense something very dark and very cold coming up, just before they saw it.

There was a huge black mass floating in space. At first, it could have been mistaken for a black hole, but instead of looking like a single, circular vortex, there appeared to be three of them all stuck together. There was a single large circle, but with two smaller circles on the top, making them almost resemble a horrifying parody of two ears.

Obi Wan was the first to speak. "It doesn't seem to be pulling us in," he said, cautiously, "Master Yoda, should we return to the Jedi Council and tell them what we've learned."

Yoda shook his head.  
"Much danger, I sense behind this apparition," he said, "Perverted and twisted, everything that lies behind it has already become. If stopped now by us, it is not, the corruption behind this, spread to our world it will."

"Master Yoda's right," Said Anakin, "If the Jedi sent us out here because they believed we could handle it, then we have no reason to run back to them."

Obi Wan looked to Yoda, who nodded.

"Very well then," said Obi Wan, "Anakin, take us in." 

When describing their experiences entering the vortex, each member of that crew claimed to have seen something completely different. For example, Obi Wan claimed to have seen a huge image of a large cat with a mane falling into a stampede of large, herbivorous animals and Anakin saw a man being pulled into the mouth of a huge, malicious face, before vanishing and being replaced by a grave stone. But when these visions finally abated, they were all left in a huge vacuum of nothing. Just empty, inky blackness.

R2-D2 beeped worriedly.

"Don't worry, my little friend," said Threepio, trying to sound undisturbed, "I'm sure Master Anakin will come up with something. He's quite clever you know, for a human being."

Jar Jar Binks, however, was not making any pretence of being unafraid.

"Oh no-sa!" He cried, "Wesa got lost! Messa never shoulda gone on this journey!"

"Calm down, Senator Binks!" came the collected voice of Master Kenobi, "Anakin, do we have a connection to the Republic."

"Nope," Anakin said, "All comm links are down. I hate to agree with the Senator, but we're stuck here."

Jar Jar began to break down.

"Messa need air!" he began to wail, "Messa need air!" And he ran to the airlock.

"Jar Jar, NO!" Shouted Anakin, but Jar Jar had already grabbed onto the handle and flung himself through the airlock and into the darkness.

The interior of the ship went silent. They had been expecting the air to suddenly rush out of the lock, sucking them all into the oblivion of space. But nothing of the sort happened; it just hung there, slightly ajar, not even letting in a cold draft.

"I…can't believe Binks would do that," said Anakin, suddenly pale as a sheet, "We've lost him, forever."

"No," came the voice of Master Yoda, "In the force, feel his presence, I can. Faint it is, yes, very faint, but gone on to join the cosmic force, he has not. Follow him, I am afraid, the only option is."

"Follow him?" Asked Obi Wan, "Master Yoda, are you sure- "

"Quite sure, am I. If kill us, this darkness will not, then in the force we must trust; to our destinations in time and space, guide us it will."

And with that, Yoda walked towards the airlock and cast himself into the abyss.

Anakin looked at Obi Wan.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Said Anakin, and hurled himself through the door. Obi Wan looked at the door with suspicion.

"I'm going to regret this," he muttered, and jumped in.

At last, only R2 and 3PO were on the ship. Artoo bleeped excitedly, but Threepio quickly stopped him.  
"Artoo, I think it best we stay here, on the ship," he said, "Who knows what will happen if we leave it all alone in this strange place."

Artoo bleeped sadly, and with one last longing look at the abyss wheeled away.

The jubilant atmosphere at the Resistance base had still not worn off. The destruction of Starkiller Base was still fresh in everyone's mind, but precious few yet knew of the death of Han Solo. The information was deemed to have been too dangerous to be released as public knowledge until the Resistance were at a safe place.

Rey was packing her things. The temporary cubicle she had was certainly smaller than her downed walker back on Jakku, but she nonetheless preferred it. Suddenly, there was a noise from her cupboard on the other side of the room, and she acted on instinct. She waved her hand at the cupboard door, and it instantly flew open to reveal a small, green man inside.

"What are you doing in my room?" Rey shouted, and instantly ignited the lightsaber she had kept holstered.

"Don't hurt me, I am unarmed!" Cried the strange little man. Rey did not lower her lightsaber.

"Are you a First Order spy?" She said, "I don't recognise your species."

"First Order?" Said the creature, "I know nothing of this First Order. Minding my own business, I was, and found myself here I did."

Rey de-ignited the lightsaber. The creature seemed harmless enough, though she still had her suspicions.

"Well, I'll contact the General and we'll see if we can get you back to your home. Where are you from, anyway?"

"Your power to open the door, where did you learn it?" Asked the creature. Rey smiled.

"Oh, I never really learned how to do it," She said, "In fact, I never really believed this power existed until today. I simply need to reach out with my mind and I can really do anything I want with it."

For a moment, Rey was sure she could see something approaching concern in the creature's face, but when she looked back, she saw nothing.

"And what do you plan to use this power for, hmm? Suddenly having all this power at your fingertips, to alter the world and even other minds, strange it must be, unsettling yes?"

"Not really," Said Rey cheerfully, "In fact I rather enjoy it." She remembered the thrill of being able to fly the Falcon in such amazing and incredible ways, and the feeling of wonder and amazement at being able to summon a lightsaber from several feet away.

"As for what I plan to use it for, well, to help the Resistance stop the First Order in the war, of course. If we don't, they'll take over the whole Galaxy. They took everything I ever had from me, and for that, I can't stand by and let them continue."

The creature looked genuinely sad now.

"All this power you have, and your first thoughts on how to use it, for war and revenge they are. Disappointed I am, but surprised, I am not. How you managed to acquire all this power, I know not. But a dark path this power will lead you down, know this, I do."

Rey's eyes narrowed.

"You don't know what I've been through," she hissed, "You don't know me. I have been through so much more than you can imagine, and I have used my power to overcome one of the most powerful people in the galaxy, and I didn't go through all of that to be lectured by a frog like you!" She ignited her lightsaber, and pushed her hand forward in a motion. The wave of raw force energy knocked over books and blankets, but the small little man simply held out one hand. Suddenly, Rey felt herself being lifted off her feet and something clicked; the creature was somehow reflecting her own power back at her! She collapsed onto the floor, shaken but unharmed.

"You're…a force user?" she gasped. The creature nodded.

"Master Yoda, I am, and for nearly eight hundred years have I trained Jedi," he said, "Why did I do this, do you think? To master power over force that controls the universe, only a single afternoon, did you think it would take? A Jedi must have the greatest commitment, the most serious mind! On guard against the allure of the dark side at all times, the Jedi must be."

Rey reflected on this.

"Perhaps you are right," she said at last, "I suppose, I've never really had anyone around me call me out. Everyone just seemed to be so impressed with me and my powers that I never really noticed how dangerous these powers really are."

"A problem, this is," said Yoda, "Perhaps why I was called here, this was."

"Well, If I see any Jedi Masters soon, perhaps they will teach me all about it," said Rey. She decided not to reveal Luke's name, as that was still highly classified by the Resistance.

"Count on that, I would not," said Yoda, "The fact that you have amassed all this power so quickly, with no training, is unnerving. The will of the force here, twisted it is, as if something has taken over and changed aspects fundamental to the universe." Suddenly, a doorway appeared. Yoda looked towards it, then back at Rey.

"A dangerous path you have been set down," he said to her, grimly, "Your powers, you should use sparingly, if at all. For if careful you are not, then before long, darkness will take you." And with that, Yoda stepped into the doorway, and was back on the ship.


End file.
